Elasti-Girl (Titans TV Series)
Elasti-Girl '''(real name '''Rita Farr) '''a former actress and Hollywood starlet and the deuteragonist in the Live-action series Doom Patrol and the critically panned with Robotman, Negative Man and Crazy Jane She was portrayed by April Bowlby and Lana Jean Turner portrays her as a young girl. Contents Biography At some point in time, Rita was a renowned actress. She was kept an institution for decades after a toxic gas left her cells unstable. She was eventually rescued by Niles Caulder.[2] As of 2018, Rita lived with Dr. Caulder and others in his house. One day, Gar brought home a friend, Rachel Roth, who dined with them. During the middle of dinner, Rita's face began to droop, much to her embarrassment. However, Rachel comforted her and reassured her that she wasn't at all afraid of her. Dr. Caulder suddenly appeared, having brought in a new subject, Shyleen Lao. Rita and the others assisted on the patient, bringing her temperature up to regular levels, her body having frozen all over. Shortly following, they had tea as Dr. Caulder explained all of them to Rachel. Sometime after, Dick Grayson and Kory Anders entered their home, causing Rita to lose control and scream at them to leave. However, Dick helped to save Rachel, and so Rita urged Gar to go with their cohort, hugging him goodbye.[2] Powers *Meta-human physiology:' While on the set of ''Forbidden Congo, Rita was exposed to an unknown gas, mutating her biology. **'Blob deformation:' When Rita is nervous or stressed, her body will become droopy and deformed. At its fullest extent, this can cause Rita to collapse into an amorphous blob. She can apparently gain mass in this form, as the blob is several times bigger than her human form. Evidently, her eyes will remain intact no matter the degree of deformation. She can deliberately activate these powers via her acting talent, though reconstituting herself is still trying.[2] **'Elasticity:' Rita is able to stretch her limbs far beyond their capabilities as shown when she was able to stretch her arm multiple feet across a room.[3] **'Longevity:' Rita's physiology seems to have stalled her aging as she looks exactly the same now as she did sixty years ago. **'Enhanced Strength:' Rita's powers seem to also grant her a degree of strength as she was able to hold Willoughby Kipling in place with one hand and apply enough pressure to his chest to affect his breathing. It's also implied that she could have killed him if she had held him like that much longer. **'Enhanced Durability:' Rita's elasticity grants her a degree of immunity to attacks. Weaknesses *'Power instability:' Rita has little voluntary control over her powers, as they will flare up whenever she feels stressed. While she can trigger them at will via her acting talent, reverting them is another story. *'Increased Metabolism:' Rita needs to consume extremely large amounts of calories in order to maintain her form. It is implied that at least a good portion of the very big meals Larry cooks are for her. She is shown eating more food than the rest of the team at dinner and even eats entire chickens in one sitting. Gallery Doom Patrol - Elasti-Woman poster.png|Character poster. Rita_using_her_elasticity.png|Rita using her elasticity. Rita-Blob.jpg|Rita's blob deformation Doom Patrol (TV Series) Episode Pilot.jpg|Rita with Crazy Jane, Robot Man, and Negative Man. Trivia *Rita was nominated for a Golden Globe. Category:Leaders Category:Superheroes Category:Female Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Fighter